


It looks like a cheese wheel

by Strawberry_milky



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Dom Lance, I NEVER spellcheck. Like ever. So sorri, M/M, Pining, Rating will probably go up, Sub Keith, chinese acrobatics, fuckmewithpicturesofdudeswitheyeshadow, gaaaaayyyy, i love these boys, soft Keef later on, this is bad but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_milky/pseuds/Strawberry_milky
Summary: Lance is heartbroken and Keith looks hot with eyeshadow and a leotard.





	It looks like a cheese wheel

Lance couldn’t help it. He was miserable from head to toe with nothing to think about except how a beautiful girl named Nyma led him on for two fucking months; only to leave town and never speak to him again.

Sure he had hunk to always cheer him up with some homemade pizza rolls and burritos, but when he was alone he couldn’t stop thinking about how completely pathetic he felt. Even playing games with his geek friend pidge didn’t keep him out of sorrow long enough to even think about going out fishing again. He was suffering, and everyone knew it.  
Takashi; otherwise known as shiro, was the most observant, peaceful, and kind of lances friends; so without a doubt noticed this too. Maybe it was Adam who softened him up so much throughout their years in collage. He remembered shiro being a rebel like no other in high school.  
Little did lance know was that Shiro was amazed at some of the things he was able to do and even though the honey skinned boy could make shiro want to rip his prosthetic off and slap the kid; he cared about him as if he was his own flesh and blood. Which is why he couldn’t let this go on any longer.

 

Shiro picked up the phone.

“Hey lance, want to go to a show with me tonight?” He asked, looking in a mirror and focusing on the bags under his eyes. He waited for a reply.

Lance was laying in bed as shiro expected and just mumbled in return. What a Drama queen.  
“It would mean a lot to me lance; my brother is playing a lead in a Chinese acrobatic show tonight and I don’t want to go alone..” shiro stated.

Hearing shiro say it would mean something to him for lance to just be there made him smile to himself almost sadly.  
“Okaaaayyyy” lance moaned  
“....wait? I thought your family was Japanese?” Lance questioned.

“He’s an understudy for a friend of his. They needed someone with specific traits and Keith has them all. Whether his nationality matters or not he was perfect for it.”

Lance laughed in his head. That’s just like shiro to talk big about people he cares for. He almsor got lost in thought but then shiros sudden speaking on the other end brought his attention back.  
“It Starts at 5 tonight. Be there to pick you up at 4:30” and with that the call ended and lance was left his room with only a half an hour to get ready. Fuck.

_______________

Lance barely made himself presentable to his own standards in time. After avoiding showed for weeks while sulking he finally got out of his shell to properly care for himself and it felt slow and awkward. As soon as shiro pulled up in the driveway of lances apartment he was rushing out the door with his jacket hanging from his mouth and shoes in his hand. He didn’t even bother to dry his hair before running to meet shiro. Couldn’t be late like last time.

~

After an annoying wait for parking and dealing with an awkward smell of sweat, sweat tea, and popcorn; shiro and lance headed to their seats.

Lance would be under exaggerating if he said it was so boring he almost fell asleep. In fact he was pretty sure he slept through the first act. Not to mention the black velvety seats were almost more comfortable than his bed. Shiro seemed to be having a blast and he hates theatrical bullshit. Lance was beginning to regret leaving home until a new tune of traditional Chinese music and bells rang through his ears. Lances eyes are curiously directed toward the stage again and he sat up a little taller to see if he can get a better view.  
A group and girls prance out onto the stage holding what looks like; to lances best description, a cheese wheel. Except with an extravagant pattern on each font side and a red strip all around the rim. After examining the odd objects he notices the girls are all wearing beautiful red leotards with sparkling embroidery throughout the whole outfit. Each one with a short skirt connected to it, and tights that had one leg covered in jewels.  
Lance was speechless.  
The music began to beat fast and he watched as the girls whirled around each other and then laid on their backs, legs in the air, and began to spin the object on their toes. It seemed so difficult and easy as the same time; every body was in sync and looked oh so elegant. Soon after the girls stood on their heads and moved their feet as if they were walking and the object began to turn. As soon as you suspected it to get boring the girls changed it up. The circles were kicked high into the air and then caught again with such ease and kept spinning.  
Lances eyes flew upon the girl in the middle. Her eyes shined brighter than anything else in the room with an elaborate violet color.  
“That girls is fucking gorgeous” said lance without thinking.  
Shiro tried to hold back his laughter and just nodded. Lance kept staring.  
After that his eyes focus on the girls hair. Tied into a cute bun on the side and bangs looking almost perfectly placed. Then to the lips...god...he knows makeup had something to do with it but they look so kissable and full and shiny. It can’t all be makeup...can it?

Almost as soon as it started it ended with a bells chime. The performance was actually about ten minutes but only felt like one. The best part of this entire show was at an end and lance felt drained for all emotion. He sat there without another word until the rest of the show was over.  
Shiro got up to leave and lance fallowed behind without any thought. He felt like he was on auto pilot. That was until while walking he heard a strangers voice calling to shiro. It was obviously a guys voice and lance assumed it was shiros brother who’d he for some reason never got to meet because he was “always in trouble” as shiro put it. And come to think of it was never pointed out in the show...  
Lances assumptions began to falter and scramble and he looked up to see the same pair of violet eyes that had him love struck. The beautiful snowy skin with red eyeshadow and lips looked at lance with a confused brow furrow as he asked shiro to introduce his friend.

“This is lance! A friend of mine from collage. He’s about your age; one of the greatest guys I met there.” Shiro said almost too casually. Like. As if there wasn’t a dude dressed a really hot and cute and beautiful girl infront of them.

“And lance this is keith, my little brother” shiro deadpanned.  
Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  
Lance just stood in shock as the embarrassment dwelled in his cheeks. He couldn’t believe shiro didn’t tell him his brother was so hot. Or that he was ogling his brother rows and rows from the stage.

“Hi...the names lance” he said. Wait. Shiro already said-  
“That’s what shiro said. And I’m keith. Nice to meet you.” Keith said with a sultry voice.  
Lance just frowned.  
“Why are you dressed like that? You’re a dude?” He said, probably in the rudest way possible.  
Keith got defensive and glared.  
“Why are you dressed like that? You’re not homeless.” Keith spat.

Welp. Guess that’s one way to start a Romance, thought shiro.

_____________

Lance woke up feeling like shit the next morning. He hates himself for nyma. He hates himself for being an ass to Keith. He hated Keith for looking so irresistible. He hates himself for trying to look at another person at all after Nyma.

But curiosity and a little bit of lust are enough to make lance do something he never thought he would do.  
At 5:00 sharp lance was in the same building as the night before. Same room. Same show. Same performers. Same ticket price. Lance made sure of the performers part.  
Apparently Keith would be subbing in all week because his friend Romelle had the flu. Lance couldn’t complain at all. He couldn’t get enough of the eyes and the hair and the god damn clothes that were so tight and yet so lose in all the right places. How Keith’s legs were so delicate and how he moved so gracefully around the stage.

 

This went on for about two more days. Watching the entire boringness of the show only to get a glimpse of Keith. Tonight’s show was something different because the dancers wanted to show off their practice. It was a small performance but probably the prettiest of them all. It started with a row of girls on their backs; wearing the same outfits as always, but instead of the so called “drums” that look like cheese, it was disks they had spinning on their tiny toes.  
Then another group of girls ran out from the both sides of the stage. As soon as the second group of girls came out; the disks went up into the air. Before the disks even began to come back the new group of girls jumped onto one person of the other group and were being held and balanced by the others feet. The new group then took hold of the disks and spun then like before. The first group, or the supporters if you will, began to kick the other girls off into the air; only to be caught by the girl next to them. They all had the same hair style, Clothes, Hair color, and lance could still spot Keith out from them all. He was somehow far prettier than the others. And lance felt like a creep.  
Part of lance was saying that it was because he was bored and needed his mind off Nyma. The other was making his heart throb for what seemed to him like no reason. Sure the guys snarky attitude turned him on a little but it wasn’t like the dude was showing interest in lance or poking every turn on button. He was just different and lance craved it.

After this last show; lance couldn’t Handel the emotions he failed to to put name a name to. He waited for keith where he met him during the first show. He waited. And waited. And waited. Almost everyone in the building was long gone and lance was just an awkward stick propped up against the wall. Next plan of action : ask shiro for his address.


End file.
